A Secret Swim
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Allura slips away to the pool to have some much needed relaxation from her constant jumps to different solar systems and to her surprise she finds Keith having difficulty getting into the Altean pool. Once she gets everything settled for them, they have an intimate moment swimming together underneath the surface of the pool. A Kallura one-shot.


A Secret Swim

Allura snuck away from the main deck to the pool with the intent of having a therapeutic swim to calm her nerves before their next jump to the next solar system. She had been so overworked lately that it felt like she would fall into another coma if she continued without a break. Even though she hated admitting something like that to Coran or her Paladins since she had to be strong for their sake. But when everyone was off doing their own thing, she snuck away and got her swimsuit on to take a dip.

"Finally! Some time to myself-" Allura started to say before she realized someone else was in the pool room as well. Keith was standing there in his swimsuit with a towel flung across his shoulder, he looked up at the pool with an irritated look on his face.

She walked up to her teammate and tapped his shoulder, he gave a surprise jerk as he turned his head around and gave a sigh. "Oh, Allura, I didn't hear you walk in. I was...preoccupied."

"Doing what exactly? You're just standing here. You aren't even wet yet." Allura chuckled as she pointed to the pool. "Aren't you going to go for a swim?"

Keith gave a frustrated sigh. "If I knew how to get up to the pool I'd love to. Why don't you fix it so we can go swimming together."

"Coran didn't tell you how to use the pool? Well, he probably thought that Earth pools were just like Altean pools so I don't blame him...give me a tick." Allura stated as she went over to the control panel and made something completely trippy happen to the room.

Even though the room itself was flipping upside down, Keith and Allura stayed in the exact same position as it finally rotated to its proper location so now they could use the pool together. Allura let lose her swimsuit cover and Keith admittedly felt himself blushing as he looked at her. She was wearing a pearly white two piece swimsuit that fit just perfectly on her body. To him, she looked hot enough to be a professional model back on Earth but he didn't dare mention that out loud without getting super embarrassed.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Allura asked, giving him a smile as she walked down into the pool and dunked her head in the warm water. "Come on in."

Keith walked into the pool and the first thing he thought was that Altean pools were more like hot tubs. He felt his muscles relax and his senses dull as he sunk himself down into the water and give a big sigh, this was exactly what he needed.

"This pool's a lot deeper than you think it is." Allura stated, swimming up to him like a mermaid and gently touching his hand. "You wanna see how deep this pool goes?"

Keith smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not."

So they went out to the center and took a deep breath before going underwater into what seemed like an endless cavern. If it weren't for the fact that they were on the Castleship, Keith would've thought they were in the middle of the ocean or something. They swam around each other while holding hands and in that moment nothing else mattered to them. All that mattered was that they were together and they were bonding.

But while enjoying their time together, Keith felt his breath start to slip as he pointed upwards to Allura to signal he needed to breathe as she nodded her head. But instead of going up, she did something else that surprised him: she pressed her lips against his and shared her breath with him. He felt air reach his lungs again as his eyes widen with surprise at her advance. Maybe she didn't know what he meant by going up to get air since they communicated using hand signals but nevertheless she pulled apart from his lips and smiled at him. Keith had no doubt in his mind that he was blushing but he waited until they were back up on the surface to tell her how he really felt.

As they breached the surface, Keith breathed in a huge breath before looking at Allura with a playful look on his face. "What was that for? Thought I was gonna drown or something?"

"You looked like you needed the extra air so I shared mine." Allura said simply, returning his playful gaze with one of her own. "Is that a problem?"

Keith shook his head. "No problems here."

"Good. Now don't tell anyone about our swim together or we're both in trouble."

"I won't. I promise."

They continued to smile at each other as they swam around the pool, simply enjoying each other's company during their secret swim away from the others.


End file.
